


Lessons in Trust

by Midnightfalterings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is a musician and teachers assistant, Lance has a daughter, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Single Parent AU, The minor character death is an oc, cuz thats the kind of writer i am whoops!, mlm author, slowburn, swapping between mild angst and tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightfalterings/pseuds/Midnightfalterings
Summary: Lance is left as the sole guardian of his young daughter, Maristela, after his best friend's death.Keith is a part time musician, part time teaching assistant for the local kindergarten.They're an unlikely friendship that spawns new, perhaps messier feelings.Needless to say they're both pining messes.





	Lessons in Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was kind of a very "Spur of the moment" Type of deal.  
> But i'm a sucker for single father AUs so let's rock and roll buckaroo.  
> I'll be alternating POVs. So it'll switch between Lance and Keith from chapter to chapter.

“Did you know...that um...that bumble bees can’t fly.” a pause. “Because they’re too fat and their wings are too small.”

Lance let out a silent sigh as he slowly closed his eyes.

“And where did you hear this?” He asked, attempting to keep a straight face as he pulled Mari’s hair into pigtails.

“Pidge told me!”

He was going to kill Pidge.

“Pidge may have her facts wrong on that.” Lance told her gently. “Bees can fly. Their wings are very powerful and move quickly enough to allow them to fly.”

Mari grumbled unhappily, crossing her arms in front of her.

Lance needed to have a serious talk with Pidge about presenting memes as fact.

Lance finished tying off her pigtails with the massive pink scrunchies.

Mari hopped off the couch, running to the mirror despite Lance calling after her about running in the apartment.

“How does it look?” She asked, hopping up as though she’d be able to see herself in the mirror.

Lance chuckled, moving to the bathroom to pick her up and show her the reflection.

“You look even prettier than auntie Veronica!”

“I’m telling her you said that.” Mari raised an eyebrow at him in the mirror. She definitely got that from him.

As well as her upturned nose and tanned skin. The sparkling brown eyes and fluffy black hair were all Sydney.

 

_ “I can’t say it’s too much of a shock. Women want my children all the time.” Lance smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her from across the cafe table. _

_ “Lance. You and I both know the line to date you consists of Penny and that’s it.” Lance grimaced at the reminder of the girl from their Lit course who was a bit  _ too  _ insistent on dating him. “And I’m serious.” Sydney stared into her cup of coffee, chewing the inside of her cheek. _

_ There was a long pause as Lance let her request fully sink in. _

_ “You genuinely want me to be the donor for you to have a kid?” He asked, voice losing all hints of teasing. Sydney looked up as she placed her mug down to reach for his hand. _

_ “Lance. You’ve been my best friend since we were seven. I don’t know anyone else who I’d want to do this for me.” She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles as he smiled at her. “Plus, as much as I hate to admit it, you have fantastic genes.” His smile turned smug. _

_ “Oh? Have I finally gotten the great Sydney Rodriguez to admit I’m hot shit?” _

_ “Hot shit is going a bit far.” She rolled her eyes before going serious again. “Really, though. You don’t have to be a father to them or anything. You’re my best friend and I can’t think of anyone else I’d want to be the other half of my child.” Lance’s smile fell to a much softer look. _

_ “Can I be uncle Lance?” He asked. _

_ Sydney let out a relieved laugh Lance hadn’t realized she’d been holding. _

 

“Why does it matter if my socks match?” Mari pouted at Lance from where she sat on her bed. “Yours don’t ever match and uncle Hunk doesn’t care.”

“Is it so wrong to attempt to instill good, functional habits in my own daughter?” Lance sighed, digging through the sock drawer. “Ah ha!” He pulled out the matching sock. “Do as I say and not as I do. You’ll end up with a lot less executive dysfunction.”

Mari wrinkled her nose in distaste.

“What’s execu...that.”

“Executive dysfunction.” Lance repeated, slower. “You know when I have work to do but I sit on the couch watching cartoons with you?” He asked. Mari nodded as Lance pulled the sock onto her foot. “It’s that.”

“But I like watching cartoons with papa.” Mari protested. A couple years ago Mari’s words would have sent a painful shot through his chest. Now it was a dull reminder that was drowned out by affection for his daughter.

“And I like watching cartoons with you too. But I have to work if I want to keep a roof over our heads.” He replied, lightly bopping the tip of her nose with his finger. He turned to retrieve her shoes when he heard a small gasp.

“If papa doesn’t go to work they’ll take our roof?” She asked herself. Lance let out an amused sigh. He’d deal with that later.

 

_ “Jesus fucking christ.” Lance side eyed Sydney warily. _

_ “You know studies say she can probably hear you.” She shot back, hand on her protruding belly. _

_ “Oh shut up. Shit, though. I saw you yesterday. Were you this big then?” He asked, elbows resting on his knees as the doctor looked between them. _

_ He’d accompanied Sydney to her check up. More of a ‘best friend’ duty than a ‘father of your unborn child’ duty if you asked him. _

_ “Yes. I’ve been this big for the whole week, Lance.” _

_ Lance bit at his lip. This was rattling his nerves and he wasn’t even the one sitting in the examination chair. _

_ “I take it you’re the father.” The doctor addressed him, eyebrow raised. _

_ “Uh...I guess.” Lance answered, leg bouncing uncontrollably. _

_ “Lance.” Sydney’s voice cut through his building existential crisis. “Calm down.” Her firm but gentle voice caused him to release a breath. “I know what I’m doing. I’m ready for this. You don’t have to be.” She reminded him. He nodded, breathing out through his nose. _

_ “So do you have a name in mind?” The doctor asked offhandedly as an image of what Lance assumed was the baby appeared on the screen. _

_ “Maristela.” _

_ Lance’s eyes shot up to look at her. He hadn’t known she had a name in mind. Much less one that would mean so much to both of them. _

_ His grandmother’s name was Maria, the woman loved Sydney as though she were her own granddaughter. She’d died while the two of them were in highschool, an emotional loss for both the Rodriguez and the Alvarez-McClain families. _

_ Lance and Sydney had met on the beach by his grandmother’s house. She’d been collecting sea shells to build herself a castle and he’d been attempting to teach himself how to skip rocks. _

_ “What does it mean?” The doctor asked, completely unaware of the emotional typhoon in Lance’s chest, or the look of pure adoration and fondness the two were sharing. _

_ “Star of the sea.” Sydney replied, visible tears pricking up in her eyes as Lance shoved his face into his sleeves. _

 

“She’s enrolled, right?” Hunk asked, handing Lance a dish to dry.

“Yeah, yeah. I already filled out the paperwork. I just have to go in and meet with her teacher because they like to know the parents of the kids they’re working with.” Lance replied.

“Good, good. Shay’s like that too. Too bad she didn’t get put in Shay’s class.” Lance shrugged in response. It was probably good for Mari to experience working with adults who didn’t already act like she’d hung the moon and stars themselves.

Lance was aware that Mari going to school was an inevitability but nothing had actually prepared him for it.

He had extensively debated homeschooling her, but his job was demanding enough after he told them he’d be working from home, he didn’t think he could work and teach at the same time.

“Hey.” Lance glanced up at the large hand that gently squeezed his shoulder. “She’ll be fine. It’s a great school and all the teachers are fantastic.”

“I know.” Lance sighed, putting down the plate he’d been drying to turn around and lean against the counter. Mari and Shay’s giggling could be heard from the living room. “It’s just…” He trailed off, making a motion with his hands. “She should be here. She used to gush about how she’d be so excited for Mari’s first day and it...it’s just me.”

Hunk’s hand squeezed again.

“And do you honestly think she’d rather have anyone else watching over Mari?”

Lance opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Mari shrieking with laughter as twin mastiffs barrelled through the kitchen after her.

“Woah!” Lance cried out, scooping Mari up as she giggled and waved her arms towards the dogs now sitting at Lance’s sides. They were big enough that even with Mari in Lance’s arms they could still lick her feet. “Are you having fun?” Lance asked her, grinning as she wiggled with overflowing joy. As much as she liked Hunk and Shay she was quite obvious that her favorites of the household were Honey and Daisy.

“Girls, what have I told you about chasing after her.” Hunk cooed as he knelt down to smother his dogs in affection.

Lance had briefly wondered why Hunk and Shay never had kids, and then he realized they did. They had two, 150 pound, fluffy toddlers.

“She’s fine.” Lance told him, smiling at Mari who had buried her face in Lance’s shirt as she giggled and swung her feet.

 

_ Lance’s breath was knocked out of him. He didn’t think the world would stop. But it did. _

_ Everything amounted to this. _

_ A tiny hand closing around his finger as big brown eyes blinked up at him. _

_ “She’s so small.” Lance’s voice was barely a breath. He was seated on the edge of his chair next to Sydney’s hospital bed. His best friend looked on at the interaction fondly. _

_ “Weren’t you saying I was huge just a month ago?” She teased. _

_ “Yeah but...this is a mini human.” Lance replied in awe. “You made a mini human.” _

_ “You put the quarter in the slot and I did all the work.” She grinned at the unamused look he shot her. “Really though. Thank you.” _

_ “Anything for mamma Syd.” Lance turned back to the small bundle in her arms, a smile on his lips. _

 

Mari snored. Lance wasn’t quite sure how a five year old could sound like she was sawing logs in the back of the car.

He smiled fondly as he started up the car, peeking in the mirror to see Mari slumped over in her car seat. There was mud drying on her shoes and caking the cuffs of her pink overalls. Lance was going to have to give those a thorough wash. One of the straps of her overalls had come undone while she had been playing with the dogs and was laying at her side.

There was nothing like dinner with Hunk and Shay to tire her out. The kid had way too much energy.

Although, Lance supposed that’s what happened when you took someone with severe adhd and one of the most manic people on earth and combined them to make a child.

Lance caught himself choking back a yawn as he gave one last wave to Hunk and Shay through his window before pulling out of their driveway.

The drive across town was uneventful, as was pulling Mari from her car seat and carrying her into the house. The girl murmured sleepily, nuzzling her face into Lance’s shoulder as he keyed open their door.

She slept like the dead. Never stirring as Lance removed her shoes and overalls, or as he tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

Lance sighed heavily as he slumped into his own bed, pulling off his own clothing and tossing them somewhere in the far corner. He took a moment to stare blankly at the ceiling before closing his eyes.

 

_ “So you’re not getting married?” _

_ “Mama _ __ _!” Sydney turned her glare to her mother. Lance looked up from where Mari sat in his lap, chewing on his fingers. _

_ “I don’t mean to Lance, I mean in general.” Mrs. Rodriguez held her hands up in defense. _

_ “No, I don’t care for romance. I just wanted a kid.” _

_ “Lance is the opposite.” Veronica piped up from her place across the table. “Hopeless romantic but he probably shouldn’t be having kids.” Lance stuck his tongue out at her. _

_ “Hey! I want kids, eventually.” Lance pouted. “I’m focusing on my career and love life!” he argued. _

_ “So...just your career?” Veronica shot back, Luis let out a choking noise from the back of his throat as Sydney’s sister fell into a coughing fit. _

_ “Mama, I’m being bullied!” Lance cried out before turning to the infant in his lap. “Maristela, this family is so mean to me.” he whined as the girl gurgled happily. “But not you! You love uncle Lancey Lance!” Mari let out as small cry of glee. “See!” Lance turned to his sister. “Someone in this damn house loves me.” He teased, grinning as Sydney reached over to ruffle his hair and shove his head with a click of her tongue. _

 

_ Lance hopped from his kitchen, trying to wipe his hands on his jeans before he got to the phone buzzing angrily on the coffee table. _

_ “Hello?” He asked, sliding it between his shoulder and ear as he moved back to the kitchen in fear of anything burning. _

_ Maristela’s third birthday was the next day and Lance, being the dutiful and wonderfully awesome best friend he was, took it upon himself to bake cookies. Hunk had the cake part down, no one would ever usurp uncle Hunk and his fabulous cakes. _

_ “Is this Lance Alvarez-McClain?” Lance paused, brows furrowing at the firm tone on the other end of the phone. _

_ “Yes.” He replied. “What’s this about?” He asked, distractedly pulling at the dish rag that sat on the counter. _

_ “You’re here as Sydney Rodriguez’s emergency contact, is that correct?” _

_ An ice cold bolt of anxiety and fear shot through Lance’s chest. He froze, staring at the wall as he forced himself to breathe. _

_ “Yes. Is she okay?” His own words sounded distant. _

_ “No.” _

_ Lance didn’t hear the rest of the statement. If asked, he couldn’t recall the rest of the conversation. _

 

_ He couldn’t remember anything between the phone call and sitting in a stuffy room, Mari in his lap as Sydney’s mother leaned against her other daughter. The world was peripheral. He was tangentially aware of the conversation but his entire world was Mari’s hands, playing with his watch. _

_ “There’s the matter of Maristela.” _

_ There was an anticipatory pause. _

_ “It’s not actually a complicated matter, it says here that if anything were to happen to Ms. Rodriguez then Maristela is to be left in the care of her biological father. Lance Alvarez-McClain.” _

_ Lance knew this. He was painfully aware of it. _

_ He had agreed to stay on her birth certificate and be her god parent with the mindset that Sydney, his ray of sunshine best friend in a bleak world, was immortal. That no harm could ever come to someone whose smile lit up a city block. _

_ But oh, how the good die young. _

**Author's Note:**

> I shall attempt a somewhat regular update schedule but bare with me I'm a full time college student looking for internships so I'll get busy every once in a while.


End file.
